


There's No Way I Can Explain This Love

by mockavis



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, ashley appears for seconds, brallon, idk I'm proud of this sorry, yes I love coffee shops aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockavis/pseuds/mockavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dallon has spent his last three birthdays on his own.<br/>Maybe this year would be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Way I Can Explain This Love

☆☆☆☆☆

 

"Mom, will you be here for my birthday party?" Dallon was trying not to pay attention to the little girl standing in front of him at the queue. Mondays weren't his greatest days, he only wanted coffee and get to work as soon as possible. 

"Ok, mommy. I love you!" The kid passed the phone to his father who spoke with his wife for a few seconds and hung up. 

_Well darling, at least you're not going to be alone._

His morning was already ruined. His bad mood was probably not gonna change and he didn't really feel like being happy that day.

"Good morning... Dallon, right?" While he was immersed in his head, the girl had ordered. Now it was his turn and the guy who always made his coffee was staring at him with his big brown eyes and holding a cup.

"Hm, yeah. That's my name... Boyd?" he looked at the tag in the other's shirt.

"Oh God, don't call me that. This is just a joke. I'm Brendon." He smiled at Dallon. He told him his order which was the same one he bought every morning and paid. Brendon smiled knowingly and started doing his coffee. "I think it'd be nice if we knew each other's names. I mean, you come here almost every day so..."

"Yeah, it's fine."

Dallon had been going to the little coffee shop for three weeks on a row. The coffee was good but that wasn't the only reason why he had been coming back everyday. 

"Here is your order. Have a good day, Dallon." They smiled one more time at each other and the tall guy got out, heading to work.

Even though he hadn't had a conversation longer than five minutes with him, Dallon felt attracted to Brendon since the first time he stepped in the place. His brown hair always on point and wide eyes of the same color. The kind tone he used with the costumers. Unfortunately, Dallon wasn't brave enough to ask him out so the little chat they just had was the closest he had been to becoming friends with him so far.

Still, Brendon had managed to make him forget about whatever had made him mad with some words and smiles. Who would have imagined it.

~

He didn't really have close friends here. 

Sometimes he'd go out with his coworkers but it wasn't very often. Most of the time he would stay at home watching tv, reading or playing his bass. Music was his only real companion. He could play and sing without stopping for a whole weekend. 

His birthday was in 5 days and he was going to be alone. He had been alone since he moved from his parents' house to the other side of the country. It wasn't anything new for him.

 

☆☆☆☆

 

He got out of his apartment too early the next day. There were a few people on the street so he decided to walk around. 

Ten minutes later, his feet had brought him to the same coffee shop for his usual drink.

It was 6:30 am so it wasn't full of people and most of the tables were empty. 

He went to the counter where Brendon was reading a magazine and hadn't noticed him yet.

"Hey," the boy's head snapped to look at Dallon and smiled.

"Hi, good morning! Why are you so early here?"

"I don't know," Dallon got his hands out of the pockets of his coat and leaned on the counter, "Didn't want to stay at home for too long."

"Oh, well. The same as always?"

"Yeah, thank you." He paid and went to sit at one table at the center.

He had one hour to spare before having to go to work. Why did he wake up so early? He couldn't remember. At least there he was going to be able to see Brendon for a while. He wasn't as creepy as he sounded.

The short guy set Dallon's coffee on the table and hesitantly sat in front of him.

"Can I, uh, sit here? I'm bored and people normally comes after seven."

"No problem. I warn you tho, I'm boring." Brendon seemed to have the ability to make him smile more than he was used to. 

"I don't think so. Tell me, do you have a last name, Dallon?"

He nodded and sipped his coffee, "Weekes. Yours?"

"Urie. Boyd is my middle name but I like Brendon better."

"It suits you." Brendon's smile grew bigger.

"So Dallon, do you live near here?"

"Yeah just a few blocks away."

"Any family, roommate... partner?"

Great way to be reminded you don't have anybody, "No, I live alone."

A couple entered and Brendon went to work. Dallon's gaze fell on the big windows facing him and he tried to ignore the thoughts from last night and Brendon's eyes looking at him as more costumers entered the place.

Another fifteen minutes passed until Brendon returned to his table and surprised him by sitting next to him, their shoulders touching.

"Hey," he said softly, "you're sad. Why are you sad?"

Dallon forced a laugh to escape from his throat, "I-I'm not sad."

"Yes, you are. I can see it in your eyes. C'mon, tell me."

 _I have no one to trust but you don't need to know that._ "I'm fine. It doesn't really matter." Dallon looked down at his fingers as he played with a napkin.

"Okay, well. I hope you don't stay like this for too long. Your smile is so nice, the world needs to see it." He felt his cheeks warm as he turned to see Brendon who was smiling charmingly. He couldn't help but notice how close they were to be two strangers just knowing each other. He also didn't stop his lips from smiling to the other man.

"There it is. Thanks for blessing my morning."

All of a sudden, their closeness made him feel too nervous. It had been a while since he let someone else enter his personal space. He moved his face and looked down again, "I should get going, I don't want to be late for work." There was still time and he didn't want to be walking for so long but that was better than staying there and risk saying something stupid.

After a moment of silence, he felt Brendon shift next to him. "Wait," he saw him go behind the counter and grab one of the pastries from the display case. He put it inside a paper bag before returning to the table and handing it to him, "Take this muffin. It tastes pretty good, you're gonna love it. Have a nice day, Dallon." Brendon turned around, the smile never leaving his face, and returned to work.

 

☆☆☆

 

On Wednesday he couldn't go for his usual coffee in the morning so he decided to pass by the coffee shop after work.

There were two teenagers sat in a corner chatting audibly and a woman looking through the window with headphones on.

The girl working on that shift looked at him and asked for his order. She had long blue hair and a pretty young face. Her cheerful smile was contagious and Dallon's day had been normal enough to allow himself to smile back.

After saying what he wanted-he was never going to change his option, right?- and his name, he turned around and was about to go to the table next to the door when she called him.

"Dallon?" She eyed him curiously for a moment before smirking mischiviously, "Good, your order will be ready in few minutes."

 _Weird._ Dallon shrugged, going to his table and sitting. Not long after, the blue haired girl set his coffee on the table and returned to her previous position still smirking.

After ten minutes of being there, he considered taking his cup with him and going home. He could play his bass, finish the song he's been working on for a week. He could sleep too. 

Just before he decided to stand up, the doors opened and he saw the person he'd been thinking of for a while. 

"Ashley, I'm here! Look at me being a good friend and coming to work a bit earlier so you can get ready for your date."

"Well thank you, Bren." He saw her, Ashley, looking at him and sending an smile to the other guy, "By the way, now I know why you don't stop talking about your tall guy."

"What...?"

Dallon guessed she was talking about him, "Hey," he smiled softly while the brunette turned around and looked at him, instantly grinning.

"Dallon! So now you're going to come at evenings too."

"Uh maybe, what are you doing here?"

Brendon took a sit at his table and set his small bag in a chair. "I work this shift too. Well, the one that starts in fifteen minutes so, I don't know, I could give you my fifteen minutes of freedom." _How is it possible for him to smile so much?_

"Brendon, you're supposed to get here and take people's orders."

"Ash, it's not my turn yet."

"Weren't you going to help me?" Ashley pouted and Brendon tried not to smile.

"We could talk while you work." Dallon pointed to the counter. How he had the courage to even suggest something, he didn't know. 

"Really? Dallon, you're such a blessing." She ran off with a bag of her own to the bathroom, giving them a thumbs up before disappearing behind the doors. Brendon put on the black apron and stood up behind the counter. Dallon did the same, moving to the side to not bother the clients. 

"You didn't come this morning, what happened?"

"I was running late to work. That's why I came here, to get my coffee. Seems like my body can't break the habit."

"Well, I'm glad you came. I need someone to entertain me."

"I was actually about to go, you know?"

"Do you have something more interesting to do than spending time with a handsome man like me?"

"Actually no." They laughed and Brendon blew him a kiss, making him blush, "I was just going home."

"What were you planning to do?"

"Play bass."

"Oh I play too. Also piano, drums, guitar, the triangle." he laughed at his own joke and added, "I sing too. Can you sing?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"I bet you sound wonderful."

"I think I'm alright."

"Have you ever serenaded someone?"

Dallon chuckled and shifted his weight, "Who would I serenade?"

"A crush, a girlfriend," Brendon smirked, "a boyfriend."

"I haven't had a boyfriend in a long time."

"Really? Why?"

"I just... I don't go out that much."

"Oh, that's ok. I haven't had one for a while either. My last relationship ended months ago." Their conversation was interrupted by Ashley, all dressed up nicely, getting out of the bathroom and running to the entrance of the shop, saying quick goodbyes to them and exiting the place. "I love that girl." Brendon's attention went back to Dallon after that.

"Well I've been single since I moved here."

"Which was...?"

"Three years ago"

"Fuck, that's a long time," Brendon let out a low whistle, "Why did you move?"

Dallon shrugged while looking at his cup, "Wanted to get away."

"From who? Your family?"

"Mhm"

"Sorry, don't wanna intrude"

"It's fine. I don't mind telling you the story of my life," Dallon wasn't sure if he said it sarcastically or not, he didn't mean to sound rude.

"So can I ask anything?"

"We'll see"

"Do you have friends here?" Dallon shrugged, "What is that supposed to mean?" 

He rolled his eyes and answered, "Not many." 

"And does it bother you?"

"Not that much."

"Don't you feel alone?" Soft chocolate eyes were looking for Dallon's face but he was avoiding them.

"Yeah but it's fine."

"Are you sad because of that?"

Dallon rolled his eyes, "I'm not sad."

"You keep saying that but I can see it in your eyes. I've always been good with feelings. My mom told me that I was the one who made her realised she and my dad didn't love each other anymore. It's pretty funny." The chuckle that escaped from his lips didn't sound genuine. 

"Now that's sad."

" _You_ are sad. It's ok if you don't trust me enough to tell me but at least admitting it will make you feel better soon, y'know."

Either of them said something. A few clients came and Brendon assisted them nicely as always. When he was done with the orders, he turned to the blue eyed man who looked him in the eyes.

Dallon had always been one to talk about his feelings. He really didn't know how he had survived the last years without anyone to talk to, "I feel lonely. I kinda miss my family, their company."

"Why don't you go back? Are you in bad terms with them?"

"No, it's just... I do like living alone," Dallon didn't want to talk about it there, "I'm just feeling really nostalgic because of my birthday."

Brendon's whole body perked up, "Oh when it's your birthday?"

"On Saturday."

"That's awesome!"

Dallon chuckled softly, "No, it's not."

"Well I love birthdays, I can give you free coffee that day."

Dallon gave a tiny smile and let the excited boy talk for the next hour that he stayed with him.

Brendon's cheerfulness was contagious and he found himself laughing with him. His face was fascinating, the tall man stared at him in awe while Brendon made him remember what it was to actually enjoy having a conversation with someone you liked.

 

☆☆

 

Thursday at work was boring. Dallon went to the coffee shop in the morning as usual and talked to Brendon for a while. He promised to pass by later, but his boss made him stay for an extra hour and he almost forgot. Almost.

"Hey birthday boy." Brendon greeted him while he entered the place.

"It's not my birthday yet."

"A few days don't matter, Dallon." He was making someone else's order so Dallon stood next to him, the counter separating them again, "Did you get my text?"

"Yep."

"Well you didn't text me back," he pouted, making Dallon laugh.

"Nice reference. One of my co-workers saw it and thought you were sending me porn."

"I was sending you porn."

"No, you were sending me reaction pics. I don't know why you have porn gifs in your phone tho."

"Just in case. What did he do?"

"Nothing. I convinced him to not accuse me of watching inappropriate things instead of working." They looked at each other for five seconds and burst out laughing.

The afternoon passed in a bliss. They talked about important stuff that, at the same time, didn't really matter. Dallon told him about his brothers and his mother and how his parents hadn't wanted him to live so far away from them.

Brendon told him about his sisters and his mother and how growing up surrounded by women who spoiled him felt like.

Dallon could feel his heart beating faster every time Brendon smiled at him, shivers run down his spine when hearing his voice. Dallon had been in love once but it had been a slow process-it took him months to say the important three words- and the little things he was feeling now took him three dates and an intense make out session then.

As pinning over someone for weeks didn't count, he could only say he knew Brendon for days.

All the old sensations scared him a bit. He had heard enough stories of people falling in love too quickly and having their hearts broken because their partners weren't that into the relationship. He never thought it would be possible for him to be one of them.

_For God's sake, stop thinking about that and enjoy this. If you fall in love with Brendon, you're gonna have to accept it. Whether it happens in a year or tomorrow._

 

☆

 

No, he didn't really liked being alone. Dallon had always been one to be with his friends and go out and have fun. What he did like was not living with his parents anymore.

He'd always longed for independence. He'd always longed to get away.

Dallon loved his parents. They had done so much for him. They had made him go to a prestigious high school. They had helped him choose his career. They had sent him to college. He had great memories with them and the whole family. If only they have known how to deal with him better.

There never were marks left on his body. His parents weren't mean, they were just tired of his s.hit. After all, he hadn't been an angel as a kid and teenager. He never complained, deep down he knew he was the one to blame.

Still, their actions were what made him want to get away. He loved his parents, but avoiding them was easier than dealing with the confrontation.

In that moment, hours before his 26th birthday, sitting in the nearest table to the counter and waiting for Brendon to get off his shift, Dallon realised he didn't hold any grudges against them.

"Dallon, it's fine if you want to go. I still have one hour left here."

"Just keep working, Bren. I promised to walk you to your house."

"Yeah but you're tired, you only have one eye open! Go get some sleep, you don't want to be a zombie on your birthday."

"I really don't care about tomorrow-"

Brendon went to his table, grabbed his hands and helped him to stand up, "I do care so go home!" The shorter guy put his hands on Dallon's back, pushing him from behind towards the door.

"You're so embarrassing," shoving his hands on the pockets of his coat, Dallon turned around when they got to the doors, smiling lightly.

"Goodnight, Dal," Brendon stood on his toes and left a kiss on Dallon's cheek. He walked back into the coffee shop, giggling when he saw over his shoulder that Dallon hadn't moved.

 

⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙

 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brendon yelled and the little girl in front of him started crying. Her mom looked at him angrily and walked out of the shop, mumbling about how young boys were so obnoxious nowadays, "Wait, your coffee..."

Dallon laughed while walking to him, "You didn't need to be so loud."

"Oh shut it, what are you doing here?"

"I was bored."

"Tell me you haven't been at home all day."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"It's your birthday! You need to go out," Brendon narrowed his eyes at him, "At least tell me you've done something fun today."

"I watched Inside Out. It was pretty good, almost made me cry."

"I'm gonna punch you," and Brendon did. Dallon rubbed his arm while glaring at him.

"Ow, don't use violence, sweety. I could have you on the floor in a matter of seconds." 

"Kinky. I prefer the bed-oh, you don't get to hit me, sir!" 

"Stop saying inappropriate comments so early."

"It's almost six," Brendon looked over the clock behind him and smiled, "This is what we're going to do. In half an hour I close this place. You're gonna wait for me and when I'm done, we're going out to celebrate your birthday."

Dallon blushed and whispered, "You don't have to do that."

"I want to. You're worth my Saturday night."

Dallon agreed after thinking about it. He didn't have anything else to do. He'd been laying on his couch all morning watching whatever caught his attention on TV and answering calls from his relatives. He had a pretty big family, with aunts, uncles and cousins everywhere in America. They were all hoping he was enjoying his day. 

He wasn't planning on leaving the apartment-did an apple and pie count as lunch?- until he remembered Brendon had mentioned he worked that day too.

Also, he was sure spending time with your crush was good for yourself.

He went to sit at the same table from the previous night. He checked his phone and, as he was expecting, he had nine missed calls from three aunts, his sister and dad. It was endearing to know they cared for him even after all the years away from home.

Well, he was the one who didn't want to visit them. Why wouldn't they care?

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen. May I have your attention for a minute, please?"

The blue eyed man looked up to see Brendon standing on a chair, holding a piece of red velvet cake in his hands. 

"Good afternoon, everyone. I hope you are enjoying your drinks and food," _What the hell._

"Today is a very special day. Today, that beautiful tall glass of water over there," Brendon pointed at Dallon, who had put his phone down and was discreetly covering his red cheeks with his hands, "is celebrating another year of existence. I don't know him for so long but I can assure you, he's the funniest, kindest and most charming person I've met. That being said, would you like to sing with me?" 

The ten people in the place cheered and sang with Brendon, "Happy birthday to you..." 

Dallon looked at every face singing to him until he laid eyes on the beautiful boy standing on a chair, holding a small cake, staring at him as if he was the best thing that had happened in his life. If he wasn't sure about liking Brendon before, the butterflies in his stomach and the urge to kiss him left no doubt in him. 

When the song finished, people congratulated him and went back to whatever they were doing. Dallon went to Brendon and hugged him tightly, the other boy freezing for a moment before wrapping his arms around Dallon's waist. 

"You didn't need to do that."

"I wanted to. I wanted to see your smile." 

"Fuck off, I'm not going to smile," Dallon let go of him, not trying to hide the grin in his face.

Brendon stared at him, smiling like a fool, and for a moment, Dallon thought he was going to kiss him. That didn't happen though. The short guy handed him the plate he was carrying and turned around, "Go eat that cake, babe."

_Stop blushing. Stop blushing. Stop blushing._

~

Half an hour later, the last person, a young woman, walked out of the coffee shop with them, "Goodbye, gentlemen. Again, happy birthday, Dallon. Enjoy your night." and she walked away with a smile.

"So heartwarming when strangers say nice things to you."

"Are you talking about that woman or you?"

"Me? What did I do?" Brendon locked up the shop and they started walking side by side.

"Well, we were strangers just a week ago and you've already told me more nice things than anyone," Dallon tried to make it sound like a joke but his melancholic tone wasn't the most appropriate. He chuckled lightly to let Brendon know he wasn't serious.

"That's because you're cute. I'm interested in you, Dallon." Brendon said bluntly, only stopping when he noticed the other man wasn't by his side anymore and turned around.

"Interested in me?" Dallon wasn't a naive giant, he knew that. However, it has been so long since someone showed some kind of interest in him.

Brendon walked back to him and smiled, "Yeah, I like you."

They stared at each other, Brendon trying to figure out what the gorgeous guy in front of him was thinking. Dallon was trying to control himself and not act like a teenager.

"Well, I-I like you too." The stuttering didn't help.

"That's good. Otherwise I'd be too embarrassed to look at you right now." They laughed and kept walking as an invisible wall disappeared between them. 

After passing two blocks, they entered the park iluminated by lights, a soft melody coming from the speakers around. Brendon decided to be bold again and took Dallon's left hand with his own right one.

Neither of them said anything, just grinned. They didn't look at each other, both trying to find something else in their surroundings to focus on. Their fingers slowly intertwined as they sat on a bench.

"We could go to the theme park after this."

"I'm fine here, Brendon. Don't worry." Dallon sent a small smile to him.

Of course, they stood up after ten minutes of Brendon's shitty jokes; walking idly through the park, holding hands in silence.

"Are you sure you don't wanna go somewhere else?"

"Brendon, your company is enough, believe me."

"Yeah but c'mon, it's your birthday. We have to do something fun!" Brendon gasped and looked up at him, "What if we go watch that romantic movie that premiered last week?"

Dallon grinned, "I bet you only want to sit at the back and kiss for the rest of the movie."

"That'd be nice too. I mean, it's your birthday so," he winked at him, "anything you want."

The older guy blushed and looked down while Brendon laughed, "Let's go to my place then."

"Oh my God, Dallon. You're not taking me to bed on the first date, I'm not that easy." Dallon looked at the grinning man by his side shyly.

"So, is this a date?"

"Only if you want it to be."

He slowly smiled and nodded. Silence didn't last for long though.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" 

Dallon looked at the boy and smirked. "No, do you?" 

The smile in Brendon's face widened, "Nope," He turned around, grabbed Dallon's other hand and started walking backwards in front of him, "I do believe in soulmates tho." 

Dallon laughed and gave a little squeeze to both Brendon's hands, "Do you think you've found yours?"

They got closer as they looked at each other's eyes, "Maybe." 

_So cheesy._

"Why don't you go with him then?" The tiny smirk in Dallon's face made it harder for Brendon to not kiss him right there as they were a few inches apart.

"I think you know who I am talking about here."

They had stopped walking. They were so close, so eager for a kiss. Brendon could practically feel Dallon's breath on his own lips. 

"Let's go to my apartment," the short boy didn't have time to process what had happened because Dallon was already pulling him by their intertwined hands.

Brendon laughed and let the tall man drag him to the exit of the park, "You asshole"

Dallon smirked and winked at him. 

~

"Make yourself at home," Dallon closed the door behind him, hung his coat and went to the kitchen, leaving Brendon in the living room, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Oh, water is fine," Brendon sat on the couch and waited for Dallon, who reappeared with two glasses of water. He sat next to him and handed him one, "Thank you. So, this is your apartment."

"Yeah, it's not much."

"It's cozy," Brendon smiled, setting the glass on the small table in the center of the room, "and warm."

"Yeah, well, that's exactly why I didn't want to get out of here today."

"Ha ha no excuses, mister. We're gonna do something fun now." Brendon stood up excitedly, putting his hands on his hips, "Let's get a lot of junk food and watch a romantic movie so you can give me that kiss you still owe me."

Dallon stood up and went to the kitchen again, laughing all the way, with Brendon following him, "I don't owe you anything." He started opening cabinets, giving the short boy all the bags of chips and chocolate he had in there.

"Oh please, you're dying to kiss my irresistible lips," carrying all the snacks, Brendon blowed him a kiss and ran out of the room.

"You don't even know where's my bedroom," Dallon whispered fondly. 

Brendon was waiting for him at the beginning of the hallway. He smiled sweetly at the owner of the place, who walked past him and opened the second door. To Brendon's surprise, everything was in order. The bed was made, no clothes were on the floor, the walls were decorated with three posters of bands he'd never heard of; but what caught his attention was a beautiful bass resting on the desk. 

"Hey, Dal," leaving all the food he was carrying on the bed, Brendon went towards the instrument. Dallon observed him from the corner of his eye while he took the remote control, "can I touch it?"

"Yeah, go for it."

Brendon played the bass for a bit, smiling at Dallon, watching him open one bag of chips after getting more comfortable in bed. "Do you want me to serenade you?"

Dallon grinned, "Maybe another day. Now come here and watch this silly movie with me," he patted the spot beside him in the bed.

Brendon set the instrument aside, putting it back on the desk, and jumped in the bed. The blue eyed man throwed the other bags at him chuckling. Once they were both sat, with their backs to the headboard and leaning on each other, Dallon pressed play and the movie started.

"Wait, what movie did you choose?"

"Silver Linings Playbook. You said it was your favorite."

"It is, but it's your birthday, choose what you want."

Brendon looked up and Dallon's soft blue eyes were on him, "I want this." 

And for the first time in Brendon's life, he didn't pay attention to his favorite movie. How could he, having such a gorgeous man to his right. 

He rested his head on Dallon's shoulder, gazing at him. His eyes were so mesmerizing, he wanted to poke his nose, kiss his sharp jawline until the end of his days. Every time his bangs would fall in his face he'd pout and blow it. It was so cute. _He's so cute._

Brendon was so whipped.

At some point, they found their hands again. Dallon smiled when he felt the younger boy play with his fingers. Brendon held his hand tighter because he couldn't resist it anymore. He had been so close to kissing Dallon twice that day. 

Brendon brushed the strand of hair that had fallen in front of Dallon's beautiful eyes again, making him turn around to see him. 

"Hey," Dallon said softly. Brendon smiled and put one hand on his cheek, rubbing it delicately with his thumb, "we're not gonna watch the movie, are we?"

"It's up to you," Brendon shrugged, "it's your birthday."

In that moment, looking in the eyes of the short man next to him, tons of images crossed Dallon's mind. Images of them in the future; kissing, laughing, at the beach, a wedding, kids running around a house and chasing them.

However, Dallon shoved them all aside as he felt Brendon's lips pressed against his own. He didn't want to rush his feelings. This was just starting, he could take it slow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this, leave kudos or comment whatever you want!  
> Have a wonderful day, my friends ;)


End file.
